Mileena
How Mileena joined the Tourney Mileena is a clone of Kitana, created by Shang Tsung's sorcery in his flesh pits for Shao Kahn, using Tarkatan physiology. Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. Her fondest wish is to kill her "sister", and claim her existence for her own. Somewhat of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. After the failed invasion of Earthrealm, Mileena took up her father's throne "by his decree". Dealing with many assassins, she soon finds herself face-to-face with Venus Adept named Isaac. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Mileena has her hands behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Mileena pulls out her sai daggers and spins them, then pierces them as the camera zooms then reveals her Tarkatan teeth and says "I am Mileena." Special Moves Sai Blast (Neutral) Mileena throws one of her sais at the opponent. Ball Roll (Side) Mileena tucks into a ball and rolls toward her opponent knocking them off of their feet. Tele-Kick (Up) Mileena teleports and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. Leaping Neckbite (Down) Mileena leaps onto her opponent's chest and begins eating away their face Face Feast (Hyper Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Mileena drives her sais into either side of her opponent's head, and by holding onto to the sais and using a kick to the stomach as leverage, she rips the opponent's head clean off. She then takes several big bites out of the opponent's face, completely tearing it off, and throws it next to their body. Tasty Treat (Final Smash) Based on her second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Mileena pushes down her opponent, and mounts them. She viciously and violently claws at their abdomen, effectively tearing them in half. The opponent tries to crawl away, but falls dead only after a few inches as she feasts on their innards. Victory Animations #Mileena lowers her mask and licks blood off her left sai, then says "Tasty!" #*Mileena lowers her mask and licks blood off her left sai, then says "Smile, sister!" (Kitana victories only) #Mileena pulls out her sais, then does two slashes, then sets them together and says "Lovely!" #Mileena pulls out her sais, then steps left and points her sais right saying "Delicious!" On-Screen Appearance Mileena roll jumps to her starting point with an evil laugh and says "Let us dance!" Special Quotes *That had better be a compliment! (When fighitng Johnny Cage) *I want my gold back, Kano! (When fighitng Kano) *You aided Kotal's ascension! (When fighting Raiden) *Sister's boyfriend! (When fighting Liu Kang) *Nothing eludes me for long. (When fighting Scorpion) *You've become quite the bore... (When fighting Sub-Zero) *You turned sister against me! (When fighting Sonya) *Its lizards are too small to eat. (When fighting Reptile) *You swore loyalty to my father. (When fighting Goro) *You're right. You're unworthy. (When fighting Kung Lao or Isaac) *Shao Kahn disagreed. (When fighting Kitana) *Earthrealm should've aided me. (When fighting Jax or Ness) *I serve my own! (When fighting Ermac) *I rule here! (When fighting Shinnok or Bowser) *However shall we do that? (When fighting Tanya) *You caused my father's death! (When fighting Quan Chi) *Do you see into my head? (When fighting Kenshi) *I eat little girls like you! (When fighting Cassie Cage or May II) *You will remember me, insect! (When fighting D'Vorah or Heracross) *I'll fashion one from your bones! (when fighting Erron Black) *I wish to admire your gloves. (when fighting Jacqui) *Your head will decorate my throne! (when fighting Kotal Kahn or Volga) *Bow to Outworld's true ruler! (when fighting Kung Jin) *I will show you what I can do. (When fighting Takeda) *The Weapons Dealer. (When fighting Tremor) Trivia *Mileena's default rival is a Venus Adept named Isaac and her second rival is a Shimano family lieutenant named Majima Gorou. *Mileena shares her English voice actress with Joan of Arc, Okuni, Lana, Sonya, Shura, Helena Douglas and Momoko Dojima. *Mileena shares her Japanese voice actress with Sailor Jupiter, Zatanna, Little Sister and Kyurene. *Mileena shares her French voice actress with Elisabeth Blanctorche, Adeline, Jane, Lydia, Holly Hobbie, Sailor Neptune, Dragonite and Brighton Hertford. *Mileena shares her German voice actress with Prince Mush, Mia, Gabi and Gina X. *Mileena shares her Arabic voice actress with Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage and April. *Mileena shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Miracle Matter and Muffy Crosswire. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes